


Attachment

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru





	Attachment

Midorima really can’t understand why he even bothered. Kise would never be at loss for gifts on his birthday, _especially_ on his birthday, from his countless admirers, both boys and girls alike. Not to mention all the gifts he would be receiving from the companies he’s modeling for. His popularity has been steadily growing, and for sure, those companies would be ready to give him anything he wanted.

And so as to why he’s standing in front of Kise’s locker with a gift in hand, he really can’t understand. It’s not like they’re getting serious or something. It was actually a strange thing, how they started. After one afternoon practice, only the two of them were left in the locker room changing out of their basketball uniforms when Kise somehow decided it was time for him to pin Midorima against the lockers and kiss him. He was surprised at first, but he did like the feeling and kissed back eagerly. It happened many times after that. However, he’s pretty sure he’s just being treated like one of Kise’s many past girlfriends, a way to pass his time until someone more interesting comes up. He did say “Let’s not get too attached, ne, Midorimacchi?” after that first kiss. It should bother him to be used like this, but strangely, it doesn’t. He enjoys Kise’s company very much, getting soaked up by his energy and liveliness. He completes him in some way. As far as he can stay within his radiance, he’d probably stay. The way down would be worth the fall.

"Midorimacchi?"

He suddenly turned around at the sound of Kise’s voice. The other boy was holding two paper bags full of beautifully wrapped gifts. His hand tightened around his own gift. If he were to mix it on that pile, it’d get lost immediately.

"You’re out early?"

"Sato-sensei wasn’t feeling well so she dismissed us earlier. Were you waiting for me?"

"No, you told me you have work later so I wouldn’t want to bother you. I just…I was just leaving a gift in your locker," he looked away, mortified to be caught doing such thing.

"You have something for me?"

He looked at Kise again and was surprised to see his eyes wide in delight.

"It’s not like it’s special from everyone else’s. I just thought I’d give you something…"

Kise dropped the paper bags he was holding and took Midorima’s gift. His eyes softened and there was a warm smile on his face, not the smile he’s always showing his fangirls and the camera. It was a smile he only shows to people who really matters.

"I did tell you not to get too attached."

"It’s kind of hard."

Kise chuckled, letting out a sigh of relief at the end.

"I know. It’s been difficult for me, too," he slipped his arms around Midorima’s and beamed at him, "I’ve already cancelled my work for today. It’s my birthday, after all. Shall we go on our date?"


End file.
